Taking Care of the Nanny
by Kristen3
Summary: When Fran wakes up feeling horrible, Max feels it's his job to make her feel better. One-shot. Written at the request of Melinda (carylfan10).


Fran awoke, and the first thing she noticed was that something wasn't right. Her throat was sore. When she sat up, she realized her entire body ached. Upon standing, she felt as if she'd suddenly been transplanted into Grandma Yetta's body. "Oy!" Her first instinct was to simply crawl right back into bed. But she knew she couldn't do that. Niles was off this week, and so the children would be her responsibility. She took a deep breath, pulled on her bathrobe and prepared to make her way downstairs.

It took Fran far longer to reach the living room than it ordinarily would have. When she did, she realized she still had to walk the rest of the way to the dining room. She looked longingly back up the stairs. Perhaps there was still time to turn around. But she thought of the children. They loved and needed her. She couldn't turn her back on them, no matter how she felt. So, with a sigh, she carefully set off toward the dining room.

"Good morning, Miss Fine," Maxwell said as she entered. "We beginning to wonder what kept you."

Fran moaned in response.

"Fran, are you all right?" Grace asked. She was the youngest Sheffield, and by far the smartest. Fran adored the little girl.

The nanny managed to fake a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Max looked at her. He could sense that she wasn't her usual self. Fran typically greeted the family with a cheerful "Good morning!" in her trademark nasal voice. Though Max tried his best to deny it, he looked forward to seeing her at breakfast each day. Conversations with his children were usually awkward, but Fran's presence livened things up. The thought that she was ill actually pained him. He reached over, touching her hand. "Miss Fine, are you _sure_ you're feeling well?"

Fran felt her heart skip a beat when she felt her boss' hand on hers. "I'm sick!" she blurted out, in her trademark whine.

Max once again stroked her hand. "In that case, perhaps you ought to go lie down for a while. Once we're finished here, I'll come and check on you, all right?"

The children watched in disbelief. "Daddy, the last time I was sick, you said to shake it off and go to school!" Maggie said.

Brighton turned to his older sister. "I _think_Dad likes Fran a little more than he likes you. Actually, everyone does."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"Are you sure?" Fran asked Maxwell, ignoring the children. That in itself was a sign that something wasn't right. Normally, she would scold Brighton for teasing his sisters. But today, she had enough trouble just managing to stay upright as waves of dizziness hit.

"Of course I'm sure. I must admit that it's rather unfortunate that Niles isn't here to take care of you, but we'll just have to make the best of it. Now, get right back in bed, and I'll see how you're doing once the children have gone off to school."

The kids once again exchanged shocked glances. They'd never seen their dad act this way toward Fran. But before they could say another word, Fran turned back around and left the family to their breakfast.

When the meal was over, and the children were on their way to school, Max began clearing the table. Breakfast with his children had been rather tense, as no one knew quite what to say. In fact, Max rather had the impression that they all felt a sudden and overwhelming eagerness to leave. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. Miss Fine needed him. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he felt responsible for her. His nanny was a grown woman, who was more than capable of taking care of herself. Still, something about the way she'd looked this morning made him want to do everything he could to make her feel better.

Without Niles to help run the household, Max was on his own. Though he was certainly no great cook, he was able to do a few basic things. He poured a large glass of orange juice, inserted a straw, and then made a piece of toast. He managed to locate aspirin and get a glass of water from the sink. He arranged all the items on a tray and made his way upstairs.

Moments later, he stood outside Fran's door. All at once, he realized that this situation had the potential to be rather awkward. In the past, Fran had taken any kind gesture from him as a sign that he had romantic feelings toward her. The thought made him nervous, and for a second, he hesitated. But he just couldn't walk away. So he took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. "May I come in, Miss Fine?" He still heard no response. Left with no alternative, he simply opened the door and hoped for the best.

His heart broke as he saw his children's beloved nanny laying there, all curled up. He made his way into the room and carefully set the tray on her nightstand. "Miss Fine." He placed his hand on the bed, where he could see the outline of her shoulder under the covers.

Fran's eyes opened. She was somewhat startled. "Huh?" she said, still groggy. She could hardly believe what she saw. Her handsome employer stood over her. For a moment, she wondered if this was a dream.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked.

Fran began to feel a bit more alert. She managed to sit up, groaning as she moved. "I feel like I ate some of Ms. Babcock's cooking!"

Max frowned. "Well, would you like some juice? Or maybe an aspirin?"

Fran looked over at the try. She'd never expected him to go to this much trouble for her. "Maybe a little juice wouldn't hurt."

Max picked up the glass and held the straw to allow her to drink. He wished he could do more to help her. Suddenly, he thought of all she did for him and his family. Without her, the household simply couldn't function.

After several sips of juice, Fran felt a tiny bit better. "You're so sweet to do all of this, but it's not necessary. I just need to rest for a while."

"All right, then, Miss Fine. I'll get out of your way. I've got to call C.C. about some business anyway. But are you sure you'll be all right?" Max hated the thought of leaving her here all alone.

Fran nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I'll call Ma. I bet she's got an old home remedy for this!"

Max laughed. "I'm sure she does. I hope you get better soon, because I...we...couldn't do without you." That last part had slipped out. His heart stopped when he realized what he'd said. The last thing he wanted was to discuss his feelings while his nanny was in such a vulnerable state.

But Fran simply smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry, by tomorrow, I'll be my old self again. You'll see."

Max felt reassured by her words. Fran certainly was no pushover, and whatever this illness was, she seemed to think she'd overcome it. The thought made him relax a bit. He remained concerned about her, but he could at least tend to his business for the time being. "I'll let you get some rest, then." Just as he was about to leave, Max noticed that Fran's blankets were now a mess. He gently covered her once more, making sure that she was comfortable. Before he could even say goodbye, she was already sound asleep again.

Quietly, Maxwell made his way to the door. He looked at her one last time, amazed at how peaceful she looked. "Sleep well, Miss Fine." He whispered the words just before leaving her room. He didn't often appreciate all she did for his family. Not to mention what she'd done for _him_. Once she was better, he would find a way to tell her exactly how he felt.

**The End**


End file.
